Chance Meeting
by Rabid Lola
Summary: Friends are the people who give you rides when your motorbike breaks down. Ban, Ginji, and Himiko friendship fic, with some Ban x Himiko hinting.


**_Chance Meeting_**

_A Get Backers fanfic by Rabid Lola _

Disclaimer: I don't own Get Backers. 

A Ban/Ginji/Himiko friendship fic, with plenty of Ban/Himiko hinting. Yes, I like this pairing. A lot. But I'm pretty sure you've noticed that by now. 

**

…---…

**

It was raining. 

Ginji was asleep, stretched out in the back seat of the Subaru. Normally he slept in the passenger's seat…but their job had been unusually taxing on him today, and Ban had told him forcefully to lie down, he looked like the needed it. 

Well, Ginji wasn't totally asleep. More like dozing, half-awake and half-unconscious. They were still delivering the object—a seemingly insignificant family heirloom that had somehow drawn the client's third cousin's father's brother's son chasing after the Get Backers, screaming out obscure reasons for revenge (on the client) and predictably brining a load of tuxedo-wearing, shades-sporting bodyguards. 

The client's third cousin's father's brother's son was the rich type. 

And the client…and honest man who ran a gas station and/or vehicle repair shop, didn't feel the need to hire a hakobiya along with the dakkanya. Which was why the Get Backers were on the road, in the rain, at around 9:30 PM, delivering the object so that they would finally get paid and get some sleep. 

Which was why Ginji was surprised to feel Ban pull up a lot earlier than he expected. 

"Ban-chan?" he said fuzzily, sitting up. 

Ban was staring hard out the window, squinting his eyes against the night and the rain. 

"Ban-chan?" 

"Does that person look familiar to you, Ginji?" Ban said, jerking his head in the desired direction. 

They were on a flat, deserted road…rather far from the crowded part of Shinjuku, and without much life around. Ginji had asked why their client's business was so far from where actual cars and vehicles were…Ban had replied that it was for those who frequently went in and out of Shinjuku. 

Ginji, rubbing his sleep-filled eyes and looking out through the rain, saw a strange, misshapen object with a single light beaming from it. Then he saw one of the lumps on the object straighten and put its hands on its hips. "Hey Ban-chan, that's…" 

Ban was already out of the car, umbrella shielding him from the rain, striding quickly towards the figure. 

Ginji grabbed the spare umbrella and followed. 

.

Kudo Himiko stared down angrily at her dead motorbike, which had more water in it than it should. "MILES away from nowhere and I get stuck here…" she suddenly noticed that the rain wasn't drenching her anymore, and that someone at least a head taller was standing just behind her. 

She whirled, and stared into a familiar, arrogant face. 

"Ban!" 

"Himiko, you baka," he drew out tiredly. His gaze skimmed over her startled, wet face, which showed a faint hint of annoyance at Ban's greeting. Her short hair was wet, flat against her head, the ends beginning to curl. She wasn't wearing her usual lavender overshirt, just the dark purple Chinese-styled one. He tried not to notice the way her wet clothes clung to her body…instead he flicked his gaze to her static motorbike. "What happened?" 

"Himiko-chan!" Ginji called exuberantly. Ban rolled his eyes fondly. Even a few minutes of sleep could recharge Ginji. "Are you okay? What happened?" 

"My motorbike broke down," Himiko said, exasperation clear in her voice. "I can't get it running again…" 

Ban thrust the umbrella at her. "Hold," he ordered, bending to examine the motorbike. Automatically, Himiko held the umbrella over both of them, bending a little to see what he was doing. 

"Ne, Ban-chan, can I see too?" Ginji asked from where he stood. 

His partner nodded absently. "As long as you don't short the whole thing out." 

"I won't!" Ginji promised, squatting to look at what Ban was tinkering with. 

Himiko gazed down at the two heads, one blonde, one spiky brown. "What are you two doing here? At this time of the night?" 

"I could ask you the same thing," Ban muttered, concentrating on the mess before him. 

It was Ginji who answered. "We're delivering the thing we got back. Our client didn't hire a hakobiya, and he lives kinda far." 

"Oh," Himiko said. She silently thanked the heavens that they'd come…even if it hurt her pride, the motorbike was in bad shape and if help hadn't arrived…well, she didn't know what. It's not like she could leave her one and only motorbike out here on the road to nowhere… 

Her eyes slid to the brown head, bent intently to the problem. _What if,_ she wondered idly. _I move the umbrella, and let him get wet?_ She smiled inwardly at the ruckus she knew he would make. That wouldn't be very grateful, though, in return for the help he was giving her…ruining his precious hair… __

But he looks better with his hair down. 

Himiko blushed and shifted uncomfortably, willing the thought away. She did _not_ just think that. But she hated it when her mind thought thoughts like that about the man she was currently shielding with an umbrella. She hated it even more when she liked it… 

Ban straightened up suddenly, knocking his head against the umbrella. "Ow! Himiko!" 

Okay, sometimes he was annoying. 

"Sorry!" she snapped, raising the offending object. He took it from her, his hand bumping hers lightly…both tried to ignore the strange tingly awareness it gave them. 

"It's very bad off, isn't it, Ban-chan?" Ginji asked, straightening. 

"Aa," Ban replied. He turned one skeptical eye towards Himiko. "It's not only the water. When was the last time you had it serviced?" 

Himiko fidgeted and looked down, annoyed at herself for this other detail she'd forgotten. "…It was supposed to be last month, but…" 

Ban rolled his eyes. "Himiko, you don't take risks on that thing if it hasn't been serviced in God knows how long…" 

"I was busy!" the girl snapped. "Last month was a hectic one, and tonight…" 

"Eh, go easy on her, Ban-chan," Ginji said, trying to pacify them both. "Himiko-chan is a working girl, after all…" 

She shouldn't be, Ban thought silently as he told Himiko they'd take her home. _She's just sixteen. She shouldn't need to be supporting herself… _

Yamato wouldn't have wanted her to. 

"Ban-chan! Why don't we take her motorbike with us? We're going to a place to fix things anyway. We can have it serviced there!" 

A small grin flitted across Ban's face. "Good idea, Gin…" he caught a slight movement from the girl beside him. "Himiko, are you cold?" 

Himiko cursed herself for shivering. It certainly was cold, and compound that with the rain, strong wind, and the fact that she was soaked… 

A large hand tugged at her elbow, a sigh escaping Ban's lips. "Come on. Ginji, stay there for a while." 

Ban led her to the Subaru and told her to get into the back. He shut the door after her and moved out of sight for a while. She heard a creak, and, moments later, the soft thud of the trunk. The door opened then, and Ban threw in a towel, a shirt, a belt, and a pair of pants. He then reached past her with one long arm and managed to turn up the heater. "You can change here," he told her. "Ginji and I will be moving your motorbike. We'll strap it to the roof when you're done. And when you're warm enough, lower the heat. Put the aircon on again. 

"I won't peek, I promise," he said quickly, when he saw Himiko's stern eye turn on him. 

She surprised him by giving him a tiny smile. "Good. Thanks." 

He grunted in reply and began to shut the door, before he remembered something and stopped. "Ah…Himiko…" 

"Hai?" 

He didn't say anything for a second, but she could see that he was sort of…red. "I don't have any spare…you know, for you" 

"Oh!" She blushed, too, realizing what he was referring to. "It's okay…the shirt seems thick, anyway." 

"Good." 

An evil little grin touched the corner of her mouth. "At least I know you and Ginji don't entertain much women…" 

"HIMIKO!" 

She chuckled. He was so easy to bait. "It was a joke, Ban." 

His only reply was the slam of the door. 

She was still grinning as she peered out the window to check that Ban was safely on the other side of the road with Ginji. It was dark, and the Subaru's inside lights were off, so that they really wouldn't be able to see from that distance. 

She held up the clothes Ban had thrown in. The pants were Ban's, she could see that much. They were long, she'd probably have to roll up the ends. The shirt was Ban's, too…her movements faltered, for a while, as she saw exactly which shirt. 

It was old…Ban probably hadn't worn it in years. All right, months. The material was soft, comfortable, a little musty-smelling. The turtleneck and dangling strings, the short sleeves were so familiar. 

It was the shirt he'd always worn when it had been him, her, and Yamato. 

Hell, it might even be the shirt he'd killed her aniki in. 

Himiko lowered it, and stared at it as it lay in her lap. She hated it when things became like this…when such simple objects could remind her of such long-ago things…some of which were best forgotten. 

Yamato. Ban had killed Yamato. 

She remembered the revenge she'd sworn she would have on him, hurt because someone she'd cared about had betrayed her. 

She still didn't know why. 

She remembered, too, when they'd met again…it had also been night, also, oddly enough, a chance meeting on a deserted road. She remembered the queer rush of emotions when she'd seen his face…relief, a strange sort of gladness, because she hadn't seen him in so long. Hatred, because of what he'd done to her brother. 

He had fought her. And he hadn't killed her, either. In fact, he'd taken care of her, and made sure she was okay, in his own way. He still continued to do so now. 

That was so long ago. And since then, the IL retrieval, the job with the baby…Himiko still couldn't figure out why he watched out for her. But she knew that they were friends again, now. She smoothed out the wrinkles in the shirt. They were friends again, she'd forgiven him, although for complete understanding, she would still like to know what happened. 

Even still…she was glad. 

And the fact that he hadn't explained everything...or rather, anything, to her, and the fact that he was still arrogant, annoying, and forever pushing the wrong buttons, didn't stop the strange feelings that were creeping into her heart. 

She snapped out of it at this point, a faint, resentful flush countering the scowl that spread over her face. Quickly, she stripped, dried off, and pulled on the clothes, folding the wet ones neatly afterwards. 

She couldn't help but notice the smell of the shirt…something old, comfortable, sprinkled with cigarettes, coffee, and Ban. 

She rolled down the window. 

**…---…**

In the meantime, Ban had reached Ginji, both standing under their umbrellas in the rain. Ginji had been for moving the motorbike immediately, when Ban had reminded him that Himiko was still in the car, changing. 

Ginji raised a mischievous eyebrow at him. "And you're not doing anything about it, nozokiya?" 

Ban growled at him. "Shut up." 

Ginji just laughed. 

A minute or so passed. "What's taking her so long?" Ban grumbled. 

Ginji made no reply. Ban had to catch him as he stumbled forward, asleep on his feet. He blinked groggily. "Ah…sorry Ban-chan, I think I dozed off." 

"You're worn out," Ban said softly, gruffly. "You need to sleep." 

"Mmm," Ginji replied noncommittally, glancing out at the car. A short, knowing gleam of more mischief came into his face. "Ban-chan, exactly in what way do you like Himiko-chan?" 

Ban's explosive "NANI?!" and the hand flying to backhand Ginji on the head was stopped by Himiko's voice. "I'm done." It was followed by a curious, "Is anything wrong?" 

"Nothing, Himiko-chan," Ginji called back cheerfully, picking up one handle of the motorbike as Ban, flushed red and glaring daggers at him, picked up the other. They began to wheel the motorbike to the Subaru. "Can you get the rope there?" Ginji asked. "It's under the backseat." 

As they reached the Ladybug, Himiko got out of the car, Ban's clothes hanging rather loosely on her, her wet shoes on her feet. She handed the rope to Ban, taking his and Ginji's umbrellas and holding it over their heads. "Himiko, you'll get wet again," Ban started irritably. With a jolt, he realized which shirt exactly he'd thrown in. Having known Himiko for a long time, he knew she had this habit of associating certain memories to certain objects. And he wondered if it reminded her of anything. 

"How do you expect to get my bike up on the roof?" Himiko asked in reply to his sudden silence. 

Between the three of them, they managed to get the motorbike securely strapped onto the Ladybug, ending up a little damp, but not soaked. They got into the car…Ginji didn't need to use his puppy eyes on Himiko to beg for the backseat, she laughingly agreed. Ginji was asleep almost before shutting the door. 

"He's really tired, isn't he?" Himiko asked, slipping into the passenger's seat and folding the umbrella. 

"Aa," Ban replied, but his sideways glance was not at Ginji. Himiko was looking at their blonde friend with a fond tenderness on her face, like an older sister would to a little…a very little, brother. He rarely saw her face so gentle, and relaxed. He idly noticed that though the shirt was long—it reached around mid-thigh—it didn't look that loose on her… 

He averted his gaze as she turned around and shut the door, hoping she hadn't caught him. He started the engine and drove off. 

**...---…**

The short trip was comfortably silent. Himiko had dozed off, arms crossed over her chest, slumped in her seat. Even still, Ban only took short glances at her, grudgingly enjoying her nearness. He couldn't afford to be too obvious…but then, it didn't need obviousness for Ginji to pick up on Ban's thoughts and emotions. Somehow, Ginji could read him like an open book…hence the startling, out-of-the-blue question a while ago. But Ginji's apparent omniscience was another thing Ban grudgingly enjoyed. 

When Himiko was asleep, she looked so like the little girl she had been, so many years ago… 

They pulled into the gas station, which was still open, and their relieved client was there. He lived in the moderately-sized house a little way off, choosing to be isolated from the crowds much as his business was. As the round-faced man strode gaily to the car, Ginji sat up, yawned, and stretched. Himiko didn't wake. "Hey, Himiko-chan," Ginji said. "Wake up." 

Still, she only stirred slightly. Ban reached out and gingerly touched her shoulder. "Himiko…" 

Before he could move his hand away, she reached up and unconsciously placed her own over it. He stiffened, but made no move to shake it off. Himiko opened one eye and realized where they were. "Oh," she yawned. She removed her hand and Ban's dropped away awkwardly as she stretched, arching her back gracefully. Ban turned to Ginji, trying not to look at Himiko. "You have the heirloom?" 

"Un," Ginji replied, bringing out the package. He locked eyes with Ban and tilted his head slightly in Himiko's direction, the question clear in his eyes. Ban gave him a pointed glare that said, "Later," and got out of the car. 

Himiko was already out, untying the knots from the rope. Ban and Ginji, and a few of the mechanics in the shop, soon went to assist her. As Himiko talked with one of the repair men, the Get Backers faced their client. 

Takai-san was delighted, paying them on the spot (1.5 million yen…he must have really valued the heirloom. You could see Ban and Ginji drool.) and pumping their hands up and down exuberantly. He even requested a blow-by-blow account, which Ginji obligingly gave. The man gasped with horror at the derisiveness of his third cousin's father's brother's son. Even Ban had to crack a grin at the man's enthusiasm. 

"Arigato! Arigato!" the man said, bowing a each thank-you. "Truly, I am so grateful…is there anything else I can do for you?" 

"We were just happy to help!" Ginji beamed cheerfully. A very Ginji thing to say. 

Ban just grunted in agreement, adding their trademark, "Thank you for your business." 

"Maybe you can find us more!" Ginji said brightly. 

Ban frowned. That was too close to begging for his liking… 

But Takai-san was nodding eagerly, still thanking them profusely. "Hai, hai! Arigato gozaimasu, once again…Are you sure there's nothing else you need?" 

A sudden thought struck Ban, and he glanced at Himiko and the repairman, intent over her motorbike. Turning back to Takai, he jerked a thumb in her general direction and asked, "Can you fix and service her motorbike for free?" 

A wide grin broke over Ginji's face, and Himiko straightened up in shock, staring at Ban. Had she just heard what she thought she did? From _Ban?_ But the client… 

The client was eager to oblige. "Hai! No problem! By when will it be done, Tokomoni?" he asked the mechanic. 

"By tomorrow afternoon, sir!" Tokomoni replied, not looking up. 

"Tomorrow afternoon. Is that all right, Midou-san, Amano-san?" Takai asked. 

Ban eyed Himiko. "Himiko?" 

Speechless, the girl could only nod. "That'll be fine, yes," she managed. 

Takai rubbed his hands together. "Good, good!" Boy, he really was energetic. "Arigato gozaimasu again, Midou-san, Amano-san! And Midou-san, we'll have your girlfriend's motorbike in tiptop condition in no time! Takai guarantees it!" 

You could hear a pin drop. Very loudly. Ban stare at Takai with wide, startled eyes, which soon narrowed into a glare. Which could not diminish the flush threatening to totally discolor his face. Himiko's reaction was much the same, but her eyes would flit involuntarily to Ban and then elsewhere. Ginji, though, looked like he didn't know whether he should try to correct Takai, pacify Ban and Himiko, or burst out laughing. 

Takai wasn't that dense, thankfully. 

"Ah…gomen, gomen! Did I make stupid assumptions again? Gomen…you just look good together…" He was clearly flustered and not watching what he was saying as he ushered them to the car. Somehow, Ginji slid into the backseat before any of them could react, and was now lying down, waving at Takai. Which left Himiko with only the passenger's seat… 

"Himiko, get in already," Ban said, not looking at her. Face still red, she complied. 

They departed with still more thanks and apologies from Takai, and absent-minded nods from Ban. 

It was a long drive, at least an hour. For the first ten minutes, Ginji was chattering as he usually did…senselessly. When there was silence mid-sentence, Ban and Himiko looked over their shoulders and saw that he was asleep. They looked away, still studiously avoiding each other's eyes. 

Out of the corner of her eye, she stole a look at Ban, who was staring straight ahead, apparently concentrating on the road. She shifted in her seat, folding her arms once again. Then Ban spoke, questioning. "Himiko?" 

She started, blushing a little. "Hai?" 

"You ok?" He looked at her sideways, catching her nod. "Why are you so quiet?" 

"Ah…it's nothing." 

"I guess I should be thankful you're not following Ginji," Ban remarked, smirking. Himiko made an annoyed noise and swiped at him with one hand. She sucked in a sharp, short breath as he caught her hand before it hit him, chuckling evilly, and lowered it. 

He held it a little longer than necessary, and there was a short, awkward silence when he let it go. 

Ban was silently berating himself for being so obvious, when Himiko spoke this time, faintly. "Ban?" 

"Aa?" Inwardly, he jumped. 

"Why did you ask him for the free service?" 

He threw her an incredulous glance. "What, you want to pay for it?" 

"No," she said quickly. "It's okay." 

Another silence, then a soft, "Arigato." 

He just smiled his self-assured smile, and kept his eyes on the road. 

**…---…**

They pulled up before the apartment building where Himiko lived. It was still raining. Ban escorted her from the car to the front steps, holding the umbrella over them both. 

"Arigato, Ban," Himiko said. She glanced towards the car. "Ginji's still asleep?" 

"Aa," Ban replied, one hand shoved into his pocket. He wondered how she managed to look so good, even in an oversized shirt and baggy, rolled-up pants, clutching wet clothes and standing in the poor lamplight. He realized what exactly he'd just thought, and blinked in surprise. 

Himiko, in the meantime, was looking up at the sky. "I hope it doesn't rain tomorrow…" 

"How do you plan to pick up your bike?" Ban asked. 

Himiko blinked, and focused on him. "Nani?" 

"Did you think about how you were going to pick up your motorbike?" 

At Himiko's involuntary exclamation, Ban rolled his eyes. "I guess not." He sighed and said in his world-weary voice, "I'll pick you up after lunch, tomorrow. We'll take you there." 

Himiko's pride flared at his tone, and she turned abruptly. "Don't do it if it's such a bother," she snapped. 

Ban realized his mistake, and his hand shot out, grabbing her arm. "Himiko!" 

She turned her head and stared coolly up at him…and was surprised to see the silent apology in his eyes, and the nervousness in his voice as he said, "It's not a bother." Must be Ginji's good influence. 

She smiled inwardly…maybe Ban had changed a bit since before, after all. A sudden stray thought struck her. "Have you and Ginji eaten yet?" she asked sharply. 

"Eh…" Ban sweatdropped, and tried as casually as possible to release her arm. He waved his hand in a dismissive gesture. "We'll be fine…" 

Himiko shook her head in fond exasperation. "You boys…" she turned again. "Wait here." She disappeared into the building before Ban could object. 

He sighed and waited, and minutes later, Himiko appeared again, carrying six large sandwiches. "Three for you, three for Ginji," she said. Her eyes twinkled as Ban accepted the food, dumbfounded. "Save the yen for some other rainy day." 

She then remembered something. Looking down, she said, "Oh, your clothes…" 

"Give them to me when you're done with them," Ban cut in. He smiled at her suddenly, and she realized how much better he looked when he actually did this. "Arigato." 

She smiled back, and waved as he walked down the steps and back towards the car. "Ja ne!" 

"Ja," Ban called back, setting the sandwiches on the passenger's seat. He watched as she gave one last wave, then turned and entered the building. 

"You should tell her someday, Ban-chan," a voice said from the backseat. 

Ban turned and glared. "You were awake the whole time?" 

"Some of it. Like when you held her hand." He dodged Ban's violent reaction, and grinned. "Don't worry, it wasn't bad. And I won't tell anybody." 

The smirk was not consoling. 

"Baka," Ban growled. 

Ginji's smirk turned into wide-eyed joy when he saw the wrapped sandwiches. "Ban-chan! Is that dinner?" 

"Aa," Ban said, grinning. "Three for you, three for me. Help me find a place to park." 

"Yay!" 

"Ginji! Only THREE!" 

As they drove away, fighting over the food, Ginji's words echoed in his head. 

_You should tell her someday, Ban-chan. _

Maybe I will. 

…--EnD--… 

A/N: Nozokiya is something Ginji called Ban, once…it means something around the lines of "Professional Peeping Tom". :D 


End file.
